livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 23 9 2011
PollDump_23_9_2011 Should Xiox shave his balls? 2 Yes 2 No なのです 2 あうあう 2 はうあう 1 なのです！ Ban Chiruno? 5 Bye 0 Nay VN? 3 Sure 2 Nah This city has a funny way of working. You could be at the top of the food chain only to tumble straight to the pits and beyond, but rarely the other way around. A city full of everything but pure humans, a city of constant conflict, and yet. . .it is a city of absolute mundanity to many who live in it. For the conflict only happens in the unseen, and the unseen is only witnessed by those who fall. 0 Dramatis Personae: 0 MC-Chan: You're atypical bottom runner 1 Everyone else: Lets make this shit up as I go along. The fresh revolver is heavy on your side. .44 Magnum. Not exactly the best bore to give a girl who's experience with guns isn't past a .22. Yet, this is the pits of the city, and anything smaller would turn you into fine paste quickly. You look up to your recently acqainted 'boss'. 2 "W-what exactly am I supposed to do down here?" 0 "You're going to teach me how to use this. . .right?" 0 "Could you please tell me more about this place?" 1 ". . ." "Timid? Typical. You survive down here, miss," he says looking down at you, "Though I'm not sure how long a pretty thing like you would last." The fall of your father's company was as abrupt as it was surprising. Fortunately, or unfortunately, you were the only one left still kicking. At the very least, you knew how to fire a gun. It still wasn't much, though. 0 "How else am I supposed to act?!" 0 "Aren't you going to help me?" 2 "What do I need to learn, then?" "Like I said, you learn to survive, and you don't learn unless you do," he gestures to a nearby tertiary corridor. The city was practically made of these, and yet this was your first time into any of them. It seemed only natural to avoid what looked like dank dark alleyways. "Several 'transhumans' are just down there. Kill them. I'll be watching." 0 "Why are you helping me?" 0 "Watching? You'll help if they get me right?!" 1 You have nothing to lose. Lets do this. Straddling the .44 in your hands, you head down the alleyway. The looming walls on either side seemed to extend farther up than they had any right to. Your steps are light, a fact that allows you to hear a light scraping directly ahead of you. 2 Ready your revolver cautiously. 0 Check to see if your boss really is watching over. 1 Gung-ho. You slide back the hammer on the .44, the distinctive click echoing across the walls. The scraping suddenly stops at this and a shrill voice yells in your direction, "Whos there?! Show yourself!" You hear hard footsteps approaching, "We'll get you!" 3 Level your gun. 0 Backpedal. 2 Fire blindly into the darkness. You level the gun, eyes bearing down the sights. Thankfully iron sights were pretty much universal, not that it really mattered given this distance. The dim lights did little to illuminate the area in front of you, but you can make out a grotesquely malformed human shape barreling towards you. "AHAHAHAHAHA. . ." 0 Fire. 0 Wait until it gets closer. 3 Fire MORE. You squeeze the trigger and probably would've done so again if the recoil didn't make you reconsider the accuracy of that next shot. The first, however, hits the figure square in what appeared to be its upper tors. "GYAAAAA!" It bellows in pain, clutching its chest and crumpling. Just as you're about to lower the revolver, another higher pitched shirll voice rises up, "Johan! Oh my god!" 2 Boss did say there were two, ready your revolver. 0 Finish off this 'Johan'. 1 Wait. Unbelievably an even more grotesque looking creature emerged from the darkness. What used to be this probable woman's upper torso was nothing more than a mass of flesh with juts of flesh extruding from either side. These 'arms' each had a tooth lined mouth at the end. It points both of these at you, and bellows, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" 0 Five shots. Empty it. 3 Run and fire. RUN AND FIRE. 0 Just run. It was coming down at you fast. Really fast. You run as fast as you can down the alleyway back to whatever small clearing you were in before. Twisting your back, you try and fire the .44 with one hand. This. . .ends just as well as you expect. Limp wristing almost every shot, only a single one of the five actually lands on the creature. Which had pretty much no effect. You burst into the clearing. 2 Corridor one. 1 Corridor two. 0 "Now would be a good time to help, boss!" Fumbling with the individual .44 rounds, you run straight into the rightmost corridor. One round in. The creature pauses in the clearing for a few precious seconds listening for your footsteps. Three rounds in. You can hear it bursting into the one you chose. Five. Its barreling down fast. Last round in. You slam the cylinder into place. 0 Turn and empty. 0 Bide your time. 3 Turn, fire one, and keep running. You slide to a skidding stop and turn. The creature was almost on top of you. Its teeth lined 'arms' were open all the way to the joint, multiple tongues lashing out to try and catch you. Bearing the revolver down, you aim at the one place that wasn't transformed intensively, its legs. A single shot pierce's its knee, and it stumbles. Not taking chances, you turn immediately and bolt. 0 Look back. 4 Run a few dozen feet before turning. You hear it sliding on the ground, its gurgled screaming accompanying it all the way. "I'LL. . .KILL . .YOU!" You turn to see it attempting to write itself with its arms, the tongues lashing out as something like supports, gripping to the ground and pushing. 2 Aim at the tongues. 1 Empty the gun haphazardly. 1 Aim at its other leg. Aiming at those turned out as well as can be expected. You missed. Completely. It finally manages to right itself toppling backwards slightly, before hobbling back upright on its now damaged leg. It lets out a blood-curdling scream before attempting to catch you again. 0 RUN. 5 OTHER LEG. Three shots left now. The round you just fired cleanly entered right above it's kneejoint sending it into a helpless pile of flesh and rage a few feet in front of you. Just as you raise the gun again, an arm pushes yours down. "She won't die from just brass, missy." You recognize the voice as your boss's. How he got behind you, you'll probably never know. 2 "Wait, so you gave me a weapon that couldn't kill these things?" 1 ". . .And you're about to teach me how to kill them right?" 0 ". . .I'm not sure I'm cut out for this. . ." "I did say I was watching you, didn't I? It'd be a waste if such a pretty face died this fast, you know." He walks around you, up to the still enraged mass of flesh. Its screams were unintelligible by this point, but you could make out the occasional murder threat. Pulling out a pistol, your boss fires a single round into its 'head' silencing it, "Besides, I only didn't give you the right round." 2 "What was this? Some sort of test?" 0 "Could you give me those sooner?" 0 ". . .You're kidding." He scruffs the top of your head, sending your hair into a mess, "Of course. There's always a test for the underground. Though you're better than pretty much all of the high class ladies who come here." He tosses you a small parcel, "Who knows you might actually live, unlike them." 1 ". . .How many people like me has there been?" 2 "Thanks. . ." 0 Check the contents of the parcel. "Hey. Take that as a compliment." You try and fix up your hair, trying to smooth it back out again. Your boss points to the parcel in your free hand, "Specialty rounds. Call 'em general monster loads. Yeah, I know, pretty generic, but that's what they are." He holsters his pistol, "You'll probably want to know where you're staying, huh?" 1 "That'd be nice. . ." 4 "How about a name first?" 0 ". . .Give me a minute." "Name? Thats privileged information, missy," he dismissively waves a hand, "You'll learn it in time, but only if you live long enough. Come." You follow him out back to the clearing, lagging behind now. The adrenaline was leaving your body now, and the aches shot up your calves something fierce. He kicks down a panel in the wall, revealing a hallway, "Home sweet home." 0 ". . .I can't say thats an upgrade." 0 Just waddle in and find a seat. 3 "Do I have to kick that down every time?" He glances down at your wobbling, "No, and given your current condition, that's a good thing." He walks inside, and you slowly follow in after him, careful not to damage yourself any further. "Four rooms. One of them is mine, one yours." He gestures to a door. 1 "Anything fancy? Like a shower?" 0 "And the other two?" 0 "Great. . ." The boss jerks his thumb behind him at the end of the hall, "This place isn't THAT poorly equipped. Don't worry your 'precursors' made it fit for a high class lady such as yourself. Or as close as it gets, anyway." He walks over to his own room, "You have more 'training' in the morning in any regard. I can't let you just free-roam jobs just yet," he says, closing the door. 2 Check out the room furnishings. 0 Take a shower. You need it. You peek into your room. As expected its nothing compared to your old home, but the fall was quite a steep one. The bed itself actually came out of the walls: the piping forming the rudimentary frame, and the mattress something you only hoped was clean. Elsewhere protrusions from the wall formed everything else; desk and shelves. You place the .44 on the desk. 0 Might as well open the parcel. 2 Go take a shower. 0 Rummage through the single drawer there. You set the parcel alongside the revolver. Sighing you head towards the end of the hallway where the 'bathroom' was located. Creaking the iron-door open, you are actually treated to a relatively decent surprise. The furnishing wasn't completely barebone. A curtain, and some actual bathing products, albeit cheap ones. It was slowly becoming obvious, though, that nothing was really dirty within 0 the halls, only bare. In fact the place seemed almost unnaturally clean. 0 Deciding that it was probably better not to question it, you slip out of your clothing and fold it neatly into a small pile. It was the only set you had now after-all. Sliding the curtain back, you step in. One knob. Figures. 0 You let the water slide over you, recounting the events that happened today. A deep sigh escapes your lips, while it was getting more interesting, it was still a hell of a drop down to take. 2 SESSION 1/ UNNAMED VN/ END More guro? 2 Yes 1 Yes